


Never Want to Let You Go

by angiesus



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiesus/pseuds/angiesus
Summary: What happened after Simon and Bram had their first kiss : movie edition.





	Never Want to Let You Go

On top of the world, I, Simon Spier, am on top of the world. Or at least at the top of this poorly constructed ferris wheel at the annual Shitty, I mean Shady, Creek carnival. If this becomes my world, I could get used to it. I look down at my friends, their smiles lighting up the night sky better than these crappy carnival lights. Leah’s head rested on Abby’s shoulder as Abby is wrapped up in Nick. Garrett standing next to Nick and displaying a smug grin as he looks up at me and Bram. Bram, his hand is enveloping mine. His knobby fingers are calloused but soft. Almost as soft as his lips in the kiss we shared those few minutes ago. God, I am really fucking gay. I want to lean in again, kiss the sweet, shy smile plastered across his very attractive face. I never want him to let go. To my displeasure, the operator of this ride doesn’t care about my wishes.  
“Okay boys, love fest is over now. I wanna go home sometime this century,” He says. Classic Shady Creek hospitality. He opens the door to our ferris wheel car and shoots us a stern look. Bram gives him an awkward smile and jumps out. I aggressively roll my eyes at the operator and purposely drag my body slowly out of the vessel to piss the bastard off. I see Bram has already made his way over to our friends, I lightly jog my way over to them too.  
“That was…,” Abby shrieks, freeing herself from Nick’s embrace to hug me.  
“Marvelous, magnificent, larger than life.” Leah finishes for her. The two of them are weird, they have this unspoken connection. Maybe it’s a girl thing.  
When they are finished fangirling over Bram and I, I shift my attention over to him. He’s standing with Nick and Garrett, laughing at something presumably inappropriate that Garrett said. I excuse myself from Abby and Leah.  
“Hey, mind if I borrow Bram for a sec?”, I ask Nick and Garrett.  
“He’s all yours Si,” Nick says and winks. I jokingly roll my eyes at him and Bram blushes. We walk through the crowd in silence. I want to reach for his hand, but it doesn’t feel as safe as it did up on the ferris wheel. I think about Bram’s post about feeling like he’s on top of the world one minute and feeling like he’s at rock bottom the next. If that doesn’t perfectly describe what it’s like to be gay in this shithole suburb that is somehow filled with the best people I’ve ever met, I don’t know what else does. I wonder if Bram always knows the right thing to say.  
“Hey, do you want to go to my car?”, I ask. Bram nods, and we redirect our path towards the parking lot. I unlock my car and we get inside, the soft tune of an Elliott Smith song pours out of the radio.  
“I can’t believe all of that just happened”, Bram says.  
“You don’t regret it, do you?” I ask, trying not to panic.  
“No, I just didn’t know I was that brave,”  
“I did.”  
Bram smiles wide, and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I think my heart my burst out of my fucking chest. He leans in to kiss me, and it’s the right mix of slow but heavy and passionate.  
“You know, it wasn’t until Martin tried to claim my identity that I knew I had to step up and reveal myself. Maybe you should thank him after all,” Bram laughs. His eyes smile when he does. I think I may have a stroke from how cute he is.  
“Fucking Martin Addison,” I laugh back. I reach for Bram’s hand and he takes mine willingly.  
“Fucking Martin Addison Got Me A Soccer Star Boyfriend, how’s that for a headline?” He jokes. Screw the question, he just said boyfriend. Bram Greenfeld just called me his boyfriend. I am struggling to not turn into complete mush. I am struggling to even form a sentence.  
“I like the boyfriend part, screw the rest,” I blurt out.  
“Me too,” Bram replies. “I like it alot.”  
“So it’s official, I, Simon Spier, am the boyfriend of Bram Greenfeld.”  
“Oh it’s official Spier,” He says, and kisses me again and again and again.  
Just like that, I am on top of the world again, and it’s hard to see myself ever coming back down.


End file.
